Stop The World
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Pardoy of PPP. Prince Sterling must be placed in the Prince Protection Program, and comes to live with small-town girl Sonny Munroe. Can the two find a way to get along and become friends, and maybe find love along the way? Hiatus.
1. In Need Of PPP

**A.N:**_New story time, I guess :) Yes, yes, I am very bad, I am aware :) However, I absolutely LOVED PPP and, since I just got it in the mail & was super excited, I decided... why not do a parody??? I was going to make it CR, but someone already had a story like that, and I figured that we'd just have to go with SWAC (;P) Chad could pass off for a prince, anyways, since he obviously acts like one. And haha, I couldn't resist making his name 'Sterling', just because... well, I think we all know why :) Don't worry, I'm changing his name to Chad within the next few chapters *lol* But enough of my rambling - I hope you guys like this new story! Please enjoy & review with your thoughts?_

_Disclaimer: Again... I don't own Sonny (duh)._

* * *

_S_onny sighed as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail in an attempt to cool herself down; working in the hot, sticky Florida sun never was very easy, unless you were a natural Floridian, and even then, the heat sometimes was unbearable. In this case, the temperature was a stifling ninety-eight degrees, and even with her t-shirt and shorts, Sonny couldn't help but sweat like a pig.

Wiping her arm across her forehead, she grabbed a water bottle, gulping it down in a sip, before bending over and yanking at the weeds that stubbornly refused to be pulled out. Frowning at the weed as she bobbed her head along to the music blasting out of her iPod, _Got Dynamite_by Demi Lovato. She was so awesome; who didn't like her?

Normally, her dad was here to help her with the chores, or at least keep her company, but today he'd had an errand to run, which meant that Sonny was by herself for the morning, well, at least until it was time for school. Speaking of school...

"Excuse me?" A tap on Sonny's shoulder caught her attention, and she raised her head, flipping her iPod off, and standing to face Jack, the school's jock and her long-time crush. She blushed, unsure of what to say or why he was here, until he raised his hand, holding up the bag filled with apples and peaches. Realization dawned on her, and she blushed redder as she rushed over to the counter, smiling and hoping that he didn't notice her red cheeks. "Uhh..." He looked at her knowingly, and she sighed.

"Sonny." She supplied for him, her heart sinking yet again as she realized that, once again, she would never be special to him. She wasn't good enough for him to even remember her name. And yet she kept dreaming. Why, she didn't know. She just wanted to keep believing that one day, he'd see her - as more than just the fruit-stand girl - and she'd actually mean something to him.

"How much?" Jack asked, motioning to the fruit, and Sonny shook her head swiftly, grabbing her backpack off the counter and throwing her gardening hat onto the stool, moving to his side.

"No, no charge." She replied, moving towards the silver convertible that was parked a few hundred feet away from them. "Remember, free fruit in exchange for never having to ride the bus again?"

"Oh, yeah." Jack nodded his head, swinging open his door and getting in. Sonny moved to the passenger side, only stop as she realized that Donna and Vicky - the Queen Bee and her sidekick - were already in the car with Jack, and Donna's dress was in the only available seat.

"Uhh, Jack, there's no room for me." Sonny commented, looking slightly lost as to what to do. Unsure, she bit her lip, her eyes gliding to Donna's dress.

"Vicky's already wrinkling my after-lunch dress," Donna commented quickly, seeing where Sonny was staring and guessing what she was about to suggest. Timidly, Sonny shrank back, still biting her lip.

"You know, never mind, it's not a big deal, I'll just... catch the bus." She said quietly, flashing a small smile in Jack's direction. So much for her plan of never riding the bus again.

Jack flashed her a big smile, showing off all his white teeth, before starting the engine.

"Well, thanks for the fruit, anyway. See ya at school." He winked at her, and Sonny sighed, beginning her long trek to the school bus stop.

* * *

_F_ar away, in the large island of _Costaluna_, Sterling stared at his reflection, fixing his suit until it was _precisely _perfect. Everything had to be perfect for his coronation as King - well, technically, this was just the preparation for the ceremony, the true ceremony was to be held in one month's time. This was just... a _rehearsal_.

"And we're walking, walking..." A'lamontre motioned forwards, watching Sterling's sure steps towards the throne.

"I know, I'm doing it right." Sterling commented as he made his way down the isle and finally to stand beside the throne, his mother by his side. Since this was the preparation for the ceremony, they were literally acting out all that would happen that night. A'lamontre nodded in agreement, smiling encouragingly at the prince.

The priest made some boring speech - or at least in Sterling's perspective - before raising the crown, ready to place it on Sterling's head. That was when Sterling _really_ started to pay attention.

Just before the crown could come to rest on Sterling's head, a sword flew through the air, only just barely missing the top of Sterling's head, pinning the crown to the wall behind them.

"I object!" A man made his way forwards (Otherwise known as General Horace), holding his cape in one hand while making motions with it, shaking his head disapprovingly. "The Prince is too young to rule Costaluna. I, therefore, propose a new leader. I, King of Fedora, shall become the King of Costaluna, hence bringing peace and power to our new combined country." As if on silent cue, several soldiers, before disguised so as to blend in with Costaluna's men, rushed out, beginning to attack _Costaluna's_ soldiers.

Sterling's mother turned to the young prince, spinning him around and motioning to a man, telling him to go with the man. He obeyed, deciding that now was not the time to argue, and followed the man down a corridor and then a staircase, everything passing in a blur. Finally, they came to a doorway, where the man stopped, glancing from side to side to make sure that they were alone, before he nodded, and the Queen stepped out, embracing her son.

"What's going on?" Sterling exclaimed, knowing already that General Horace was trying to take _his_ throne, but not sure why they were running down empty corridors. "Why aren't we fighting back? Why are we allowing that _beast_to take over Costaluna?"

"Darling, you need to leave, quickly!" The Queen chose to ignore Sterling's last remark, taking his arm and pulling him into another hug. "Costaluna is under attack - you at least must remain safe. Go with Mr. Munroe, you can trust him. Do not fear, we will see each other in the near future."

"But Mother..." Sterling began, but the Queen shook her head quickly, shushing him.

"No, you must go." Her hand moved to his, pushing something into it, and Sterling glanced down to see it was his mother's locket, and he had to fight back tears. Yes, Sterling was not one who cried, but he couldn't help but feel lost. In just a matter of moments, he was going to be leaving his mother to the mercy of General Horace, and fleeing his country - the only world he'd ever known. "Go, now, before they realize we have gone." She pulled him into one final hug, before she pushed him towards Mr. Munroe, nodding, and Sterling took a deep breath before he turned towards Mr. Munroe, who quickly lead him out of the palace and towards a helicopter that was waiting.

By now, the officers under General Horace had noticed his attempted departure and began to rush towards the pair.

"Get in, quickly." Mr. Munroe commanded, and Sterling hastily jumped into the helicopter as Mr. Munroe rushed to the other side, sliding into the pilot's seat. "Hold on," He suggested, "This might be a bumpy ride."

The helicopter lifted off the ground just in time. General Horace's soldiers had reached the helicopter, and were frantically attempting to grab hold of it. Thankfully, Mr. Munroe was an excellent pilot, and he managed to maneuver around them and lift off.

Sterling sucked in a breath, his mother's locket still firmly clasped in his hand, as he stared out of the window, not able to help the lone tear that ran down his cheek. This might be the last he saw of Costaluna... maybe even for ever.

He glanced down at the locket, thinking of his mother - what would General Horace do to her?

Squeezing the locket tighter at the thought, he returned his eyes to the window, watching as first the palace, and then the island of Costaluna, grew smaller and smaller, until it was only a speck in the distance.

What made it all worse was that he didn't even know where in the world he was going next.


	2. Chad Dylan Cooper

**A.N:**_ I wanted really badly to write this chapter for you guys, before the whole 'new-show' marathon (lol, isn't it evil how Disney won't air any new shows for like two/three weeks, and then they jam-pack a whole bunch into one night?). Sorry that there's a whole bunch about 'Chad', I didn't realize how much there was until after! Enjoy anyway though, and please review!_

_Disclaimer: Review, review, review... oh wait, that's not what this is for ;P Anyway, I don't own Sonny... or your reviews :):):)_

* * *

_S_terling stared as the helicopter that had brought him to this... island flew away, leaving both him and Mr. Munroe alone on the small land - by small, he meant much smaller than even Costaluna. Fighting to keep from sighing dramatically, he glanced as Mr Munroe came to his side, pointing north and motioning Sterling to walk in front of him. Obediently, Sterling made his way forwards, down a small 'walkway', the borders made of bushes and trees. To his surprise, there was a metal door in front of them, and when Mr. Munroe stepped forwards, placing his thumb on a part of the wall, the door creaked open.

"Come inside, Prince." Mr. Munroe motioned, and he nervously stepped inside the dark, tiny 'box', unsure of how to react. He'd never even seen a contraption like this before now. It surprised him even more, therefore, when the doors closed and a large screen appeared opposite them, with a woman on it.

"Hello, Prince Sterling Maxwell Diroy." She greeted him, "Welcome to the headquarters of the Prince Protection Program, otherwise known as the PPP." She informed him, although the fact didn't really make him feel anymore secure.

"PPP? I've never heard of it." He responded slowly, still trying to take in everything that was happening. Just an hour ago, he'd been in a calm, peaceful, _normal_ state, and everything was just a whirlwind.

"Nobody ever hears about us - until they need us, that is." The woman replied, smiling at him before turning her attention to Mr. Munroe. "Good work, Mr. Munroe." She praised, and Mr. Munroe nodded, muttering his thanks.

"How long am I staying here?" Sterling asked, glancing quietly at Mr. Munroe. The woman returned her attention to the young Prince standing beside Mr. Munroe.

"Until you are ready for stage four." She clarified, and Sterling wrinkled his nose in confusion, biting his lip.

"Stage four? Well, what is stage one?" That seemed like the sensible question to ask, and the woman smiled, chuckling, as she answered his question.

"Extraction," She cleared up, "That," She titled her head slightly sideways, creating a slight shrug, "Is what brought you here."

"Stage two?" Sterling asked again, feeling a little more confident and, hence, standing a little straighter as he waited for the strange woman with the thick accent to answer.

"Transition." She replied simply, and Sterling frowned, unsure of what she meant.

"Transition... what do you mean by _transition_?" He questioned, but the woman didn't outright answer his question. Instead, she chose to ignore it.

"Stage three," She continued instead, "Come inside, why don't you, so we can talk face to face?" The moment she finished, the doors to the 'box' opened, letting light flood in, and Sterling caught sight of a huge operation, with computers and hundreds of people. Hesitantly, he stepped forwards, into the 'place', and realized that Mr. Munroe was no longer at his side. He caught sight of the man nodding at the woman that had been on the screen, glancing towards Sterling before he continued to walk away. Somehow, without Mr. Munroe at his side, he felt more open and exposed.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the woman walked over to him, a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome to our agency, Sterling. I am Miss Linda." She introduced, and Sterling hesitantly shook her hand before she turned and walked towards a bunch of large screens, all grouped together to form one mass of TVs. "The Prince Protection program is funded by the world's royal families. We are actively providing protection to over thirty one princes from all over the world, all of whom had been threatened in one way or another." She motioned towards the screen as a picture flashed on. "For example, this is Prince Phillis Royante Kildre." The film showed a young man, probably somewhere in South Africa, being fanned by some of his servants. "Last December, Mr. Munroe rescued him from a dictator threatening to take over his country. He is in a place where no one will find him."

With a smile, she turned back to the screen as it switched. Sterling's eyes widened as he took in the picture in front of him. It showed the same young Prince, only this time wrapped in a thick flannel blanket, huddling up to a small fire that was barely burning because of the packs of snow that was raining down around him.

"He's freezing!" Sterling exclaimed, horrified by what he'd just discovered. Miss Linda nodded, stepping around him.

"That may be so, but at least he's safe, and that is all that matters." She insisted, moving away. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

*-*-*

Sterling's eyes flickered from the two Princes that stood to both sides of him, noticing that one was dressed in royal designer clothes, and the other wore a flannel t-shirt, paired with jeans. He could hardly be taken as a Prince.

Miss Linda smiled at the two as she continued to lead Sterling over towards a small table, where she motioned for him to sit.

"Where are you going to send me?" He questioned hesitantly, the picture of Prince Phillis still fresh in his mind. He shuddered - there was no way he'd be in the other Prince's shoes, if he had any say in the matter.

"No where, for now. First," She smiled, her eyes gazing back towards the two princes, "You must go through stage three - transformation. First, we'll start with the hair, and then wardrobe, until you are unrecognizable as a Prince. Let's see," She circled him, taking in his dark brown hair that came about to his cheekbone. "I say, dye and making it just a little shorter will do the job." She instructed one of the other men, who currently was holding a pair of scissors.

"Stop!" Sterling shouted, staring in the mirror back at Miss Linda and her assistants. "I do not know any of you people, and I only trust Mr. Munroe. Let me speak to him." He demanded, watching as Miss Linda and the man exchanged glances.

"Very well then," She sighed, motioning for him to get up. "Let's go see Mr. Munroe."

*-*-*

Sterling paced impatiently back and forth in the small room, waiting for Mr. Munroe to appear.

A knock at the door told him that Mr. Munroe had arrived.

"Take me back to my country." He demanded bluntly, not waiting for Mr. Munroe to speak, and Mr. Munroe sighed, having already expected this from the prince.

"Prince, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that. General Horace has taken control of your country and assumed control of it's government. You've been brought here to be protected, hence, you need to let us do our job and protect you." Mr. Munroe replied, stepping forwards.

"But I must go back - what about my mother?" Sterling replied, not about to give in at the moment.

"I'm afraid that you can't go back. And your mother - she's being protected because you are here with us right now. As long as you're here in the Prince Protection Program, you both will be safe. If you leave, both you and your mother will be in harms way."

"And if I do return to Costaluna?" Sterling replied instead, trying to ignore Mr. Munroe's words.

"Then General Horace will make an example of you - by killing you both." Sterling sighed, his eyes flickering back and forth. "The bottom line is, if you care about Costaluna and your mother, no one can know who you really are." Finally, he caved. He had to admit that Mr. Munroe's argument did make a lot of sense.

"Fine. I will along with Miss Linda." He sighed in defeat, and Mr. Munroe smiled gladly before getting up and leaving.

Holding back another sigh, Sterling made his way back over to the table, glancing hestiantly at Miss Linda.

"You may proceed." He agreed, and Miss Linda shared a smile Mr. Munroe before they began Sterling's tranformation.

*-*-*

Sterling stared into the mirror once more before spinning around in the chair - he had to admit that he sort of liked his new look, and he didn't look all that much like a prince now. Miss Linda smiled at him, motioning again for him to stand.

"You will now be known as Chad Dylan Cooper, an average American teengaer." _Chad Dylan Cooper_, he liked it. It had a certain ring to it.

"What happens now?" He asked instead, still running the name through his head to make sure that he remembered it perfectly.

"Stage four: Relocation. To a place where General Horace will never think of looking for the Prince of Costaluna." She smiled mysteriously, and Sterling glanced uncomfortably back at Mr. Munroe, wondering what in the world she meant.

*-*-*

"Welcome, _Chad, _to Loisiana."

* * *

_S_onny rest her head against the school's seat, sighing softly as it came to a stop. Her bus driver, Sandy, smiled, nodding towards the car that was parked in the driveway.

"Looks like somebody's home." She winked, and Sonny smiled at her happily as she grabbed her backpack, taking the bus steps two at a time, unable to wait to see her father again. With his job, (rescuing princesses and princes, but shh, don't tell anyone else, because it's a secret), he wasn't home often, and when he was, Sonny liked to spend every waking moment with him, because she knew that he'd be off again soon.

"Dad?" She shouted, and, getting no response, continued running towards the house, assuming that he was probably inside relaxing. At least this "mission" had been shorter than most - he'd only been gone for four days, instead of the usual week-two weeks span of time. Excitedly, Sonny jumped up the short step and flung open the glass door of the house.

Instead of being met by her father's open arms, as she'd expected, she caught sight of a boy's shocking blue eyes as she flung her backpack down on the couch.

"Hey." She greeted, the fact that a stranger was sitting in her house hitting her only a few seconds after. In surprise, she spun around, staring suspiciously at the boy, who was sitting perfectly straight, and now gave her an uncomfortable smile. "Who are you?" She asked in confusion, wondering if he was _supposed_ to be here.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny frowned - who introduced themselves by their whole name?

"Chad Dylan Cooper..."

"Yes." He replied immediately, and Sonny took a step back, still unsure of how to treat this stranger.

"Great. Hold on just a sec." She sent him a smile as she once again raced out of the house, knowing that she'd find her dad out at the docks.

*-*-*

"Hey Dad." Sonny smiled, stopping as she reached her father. "Umm, I've just got a quick question, uh, yeah, what is 'Chad Dylan Cooper' doing sitting on our couch?" She asked, and Mr. Munroe sent a smile her way.

"Hey to you too, Pal. He's from the 'PPP'. He's going to be staying with us for a short time."

"So he'll be gone by Tuesday?" Sonny laughed at her own joke.

"Sweetheart, a little while. In the mean time, he's supposed to blend in like a normal kid." Mr. Munroe responded, grabbing a bucket from the dock as he began to make his way back towards the house. Sonny laughed, shaking her head.

"No, Dad, that's not going to happen. He's a _Prince_." Mr. Munroe turned to her, a knowing look on her face. Knowing already what that meant, Sonny groaned.

"Aww, come on, fine." She sighed, giving in. "Who do I say he is?" She asked instead, and Mr. Munroe smiled in her direction.

"Thanks, Pal. Cousin, by the way. Thanks a lot, Sonny."

"Ugh." Sonny moaned, rolling her eyes (although she wasn't really mad at her dad) as she made her way back towards the house.


End file.
